Memories
by Sirwa
Summary: Axel has a nightmare, and Saix comes to cheer him up. [BoyxBoy/Yaoi, Lemon One-Shot]


_"C'mon, Isa, let's go get some ice cream!" Lea grabbed his friend's arm, and started practically dragging him along, running as fast as he could. _

_"Slow down, Lea." Isa chuckled lightly, stumbling after him. "The ice cream will still be there, nobody's going to steal it all."_

_"But what if someone DOES steal it all?" Lea ran even faster. "Then we won't get any!"_

_Isa shook his head, and ran after the redhead. And then it happened._

_Out of nowhere, a swarm of heartless ran, toward Isa. And then, he was pushed out of the way by someone, who he identified as Lea. _

_And then, it was too late for Lea to run, as the heartless tackled him to the ground. _

_"Isa!" Lea screamed, flailing wildly. The heartless bit into him, dragging their fangs down his skin. He screamed in agony, trying to escape. _

_Isa watched in horror, frozen for a moment, and realized he was just standing there. He ran over to Lea, ripping the heartless away from him to the best of his ability._

_Lea whimpered, blood seeping from his veins. More heartless came, biting, tearing, clawing... _

_Isa grabbed a nearby stick, whacking them away. "Stay away from him!" He yelled, kicking at a heartless. The heartless retreated, leaving behind a boy soaked in blood._

_Isa dropped down on his knees beside him. "Lea... Lea, everything's going to be okay." He shakily said, examining the boy's condition. "You're going to be fine..." Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he held them back, for Lea's sake._

_Lea let out a shaky sigh. "Don't lie to me, Isa," He began. "I'm not going to be fine." His voice was weak. "I'm going to die... right?"_

_Isa shook his head. "No..." His voice trailed off. "No, I won't let you. You're going to be alright. I p-promise." The blunette stuttered. He gripped Lea's hand, as if holding it would keep him alive. As if it would hold him, not allowing him to slip away._

_Lea breathed heavily, struggling to keep going. "Isa...?" He asked, quietly - in a whisper you could barely hear._

_"W-what is it, Lea?" He gripped his friend's hand tighter._

_"Never forget me..." The other boy requested, his eyes slowly beginning to flutter closed. _

_So much for holding those tears back. "I know I won't be forgetting you," Isa began. "Believe me, I try all the time."_

_A smile crept upon Lea's face. "See? I'm... immortal..." Lea's eyes closed, and he ceased to continue breathing, as more heartless closed in on Isa. _

_But Isa didn't fight back..._

And then Axel woke up, screaming, tears spilling from his eyes. "Isa!" He yelled, and realized it was just a dream. Just a dream. _ 'Just a dream.'_ He thought to himself.

Axel looked over to his clock. **2:32AM** was printed across it's screen. _'It's so early. Might as well try and get some more sleep.'_ He pulled the blankets over his head, and closed his eyes.

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **The dreaded sound came from his door. Who wanted to see people this early in the morning, anyway?

"Come in," He groaned. "It's unlocked."

The doorknob turned, and to Axel's surprise, Saix walked into his room. Axel yanked the blankets off himself, sitting up, and turning to look at him.

"I heard you screaming. Is everything okay?" Saix asked, in his monotone voice, and a emotionless expression.

Axel sighed. "Everything's fine. I just... had a bad dream. Since when do you care, anyways?"

Saix ignored his question. "A bad dream? About what?" He prodded for answers.

"About us, back when we were kids. When we lost our hearts." Axel bit his lip, the memories flooding back again. "The dream was so real. And... it _hurts._"

Saix stood for a moment, as if soaking this information in. He walked over and sat down beside Axel, and leaned toward him, whispering in his ear. "I can make the hurt go away."

Axel's face turned a shade of red at the close contact. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Saix smirked, and grabbed Axel's arms, pinning him down to the bed. "You're about to find out." Before Axel could react, he captured him in a kiss.

Axel gasped into the kiss, not expecting it in the slightest. Saix licked along Axel's lip, asking for entrance. He obliged, opening his mouth a bit.

Saix explored the caverns of the other's mouth. He tasted of smoke and cinnamon, and Saix loved it. Axel didn't present any resistance, submitting to the other man.

Saix ran his hand through the other's hair, before pulling away from the kiss. He began to plant kisses down Axel's neck, earning a groan. He bit into the soft flesh, nibbling and licking at the sensitive area.

Axel moaned softly, loving the feeling of it.

Saix returned to Axel's mouth, encasing him in a passionate, burning kiss. He blindly wandered his hand down Axel's coat, finding the zipper and slowly pulling it downward. He yanked the firey redhead's coat off, revealing a well-toned chest. He ran his hands along every outline of every muscle, as a shaky moan escaped Axel's lips. Saix yanked his own coat off, and pulled away from the kiss once more, traveling more kisses further down, until he gave an experimental lick to one of Axel's nipples.

"A-ahh, Saix..." Axel shuddered lightly at the action, gripping the other's hair.

The blunette smirked, and sucked at it, throwing in a nibble and lick periodically. He moved to the other, repeating the process. While Axel was distracted as he did that, he moved his hand downward, rubbing the other through his jeans.

A sharp cry of pleasure escaped Axel's lips, as he gripped Saix's soft, silky hair tightly. "Nnn, Saix..."

Saix gave a triumphant smirk as he unzipped the black jeans, pulling them off and throwing them where they belonged - on the floor. His jeans soon joined the Axel's pair. He slid his hands down Axel's boxers, earning himself another sharp cry of pleasure.

"Mm, Saix, please!" Axel moaned out, grinding against Saix's hand.

"Please _what?"_ Saix teased, in a low voice, sliding the final article of clothing off the pyro, along with his own boxers as well.

"Please... t-touch me." Axel whimpered.

"Gladly..." Saix purred into the man's ear, taking his length in his hand, stroking it lightly. Axel moaned loudly. Another smirk crept upon Saix's face, as he traveled downward, licking the other's length from base to tip.

Axel gasped loudly, arching his back upwards. "Nn... p-please, do that again..." He didn't know when he had turned into such a submissive beggar. But at some point he did. Not that he really cared at this point.

Saix's smirk grew wider, as he ran his tongue along the other, and took the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. Axel ran his fingers through Saix's hair, biting his lip to hold back a moan.

"Don't hold it back, Axel." Saix's monotone voice was replaced with passion and lust. "I love hearing you gasp and moan."

Axel blushed heavily at this, his face the color of his hair. Saix bobbed his head up and down, taking him in all the way. Axel moaned loudly, chanting the other's name over and over. "Saix... Saix, Saix... I-I'm going to...!"

Saix lifted his mouth from Axel's length, giving it a few more strokes before a loud shriek of 'Saix' rang through the air, the other releasing onto Saix's hand.

Saix smirked, and licked the sticky substance off of his fingers, before placing two of them at Axel's mouth. "Suck." He ordered. Axel obliged, taking the two fingers in his mouth, coating them thoroughly. In a few moments, they were pulled out of Axel's mouth, resulting in a _pop_.

Axel tensed, knowing what Saix was about to do. Saix ran one of his hands gently along Axel's face, in a comforting manner. "Relax, I won't hurt you." Saix purred out. Axel relaxed as much as he could, still nervous.

Saix placed one of his fingers at Axel's entrance, and slipped it in slowly, not wanting to hurt him. The redhead gasped sharply, in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Saix moved it in and out rythmatically, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion. He slid a second finger in, as a groan escaped Axel's lips.

_In, out. In, out. In, out._ The pattern continued, as Saix pulled his fingers out, and lined himself up with Axel's entrance. "This will hurt." He informed Axel. "But I'll be gentle." _'For now,'_ he added mentally.

"I-I know." Axel replied, remembering to relax himself as much as possible. Saix pushed in, slowly. Axel grimaced, biting down on his lip to keep a sharp cry of pain from escaping. The blunette pulled Axel into a gentle kiss to distract him, as he sheathed himself inside the other.

He stilled himself, allowing Axel to adjust, still entranced in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Axel seemed to relax a bit, and Saix slowly pulled out, moving back in. Axel moaned softly. "Nn..."

Saix took that as his cue to speed up a bit, slowly building up a steady pace. He flipped Axel into a doggy style position, and towered over him, thrusting in and out. He adjusted his position and aim, pounding into Axel's sweet spot.

A loud moan suddenly escaped from Axel. "A-ah! Keep doing that..." Axel almost begged, as Saix hit the spot, over and over. The chanting of Saix's name began again. "Nnn, Saix...! Saix!"

Saix quickened his pace, reaching down to stroke Axel's length in time with his thrusts. "So tight..." Saix groaned.

"S-Saix, I'm going to...!" Axel panted, almost like a dog. Saix only went even faster, as Axel climaxed again, his muscles tightening. This sent Saix over the edge, as he met his release.

They both flopped down into the bed, which was now a mess. Saix pulled the blankets over them, and wrapped his arms around Axel. "Did I take the hurt away?" Saix asked.

"Yes..." Axel panted, still out of breath. "Hey, Saix?"

"Hm?" The man replied.

"I love you..." The redhead confessed.

A smile played on Saix's face.

"I love you too."


End file.
